


Revenge

by bonk_fueled



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Implied Violence, M/M, Science Party, for pencilstab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_fueled/pseuds/bonk_fueled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pencilstab requested some Science Party, so here you go! Luck have it, pencilstab had drawn a picture that was perfect to turn into a story! You can find the picture here: http://pencilstab.tumblr.com/image/83929011739</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

Medic was running around as usual, healing his hurt teammates. Engineer was also running around, healing his sentries. Once in a while, they would run past each other, accompanied normally by winks, flirtatious comments, or playful teasing.

"Getting out of breath, old man?" the Engineer shouted, as Medic ran past for about the 5th time that day.

"Not in your wildest dreams. How are those stubby legs holding out for you?" Medic chided back.

"They're doing just fine, thank you very much," Engie replied chuckling to himself and going back to repairing the sentry he was working on. Suddenly, Medic saw an enemy spy materialize behind Engineer.

"Engie, look out!" Medic shouted, his eyes widening. The shocked Engineer turned around just in time to be stabbed in the abdomen. Medic quickly retrieved his Syringe Gun and shot at the Spy, hitting him in his arm and shoulder. The Spy quickly ran in the other direction. Medic ran over to Engineer. 

"Mein Schatz, can you hear me?" Medic asked, swapping out his offensive weapon for his Medi Gun. 

"Sonofabitch packs a punch," Engineer replied through clenched teeth, holding his now bleeding stomach.

"One second, and you'll be healed, and I'll have some business to take care of," Medic said as he healed his lover. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes, much obliged," Engie said as he sat up gingerly. Medic kissed him on the forehead and headed off in the direction he saw the Spy go.

***

One would think, with the Spy's profession, he would have noticed an angry doctor sneaking up behind him. Though, with syringes stuck in his arm and shoulder, it was a little hard to focus. Medic grabbed the Spy's good arm and, holding a bone saw in the other, menacingly yanked the BLU towards him.

"If you EVER go anywhere near our Engineer ever again, I will personally behead you and keep your dismembered, still animated skull as a trophy in my fridge. Do I make myself clear?" the Medic growled lowly. They Spy, still feeling much of an effect from the syringes, nodded slowly. "Oh, and just as a warning..." The medic raised his saw.  
***

Medic walked back to base when the round ended. He saw Engineer walking back tiredly, wiping his own blood off of his hand with a rag. Medic ran to catch up to him.

"Engie, I have brought you something," Medic called out, matching his pace and wrapping his arm around him. "Don't worry, I got that dummkopf for you," Medic replied as he held out a BLU Spy's bloody, chopped off arm in a wrapping, like a grotesque bouquet.

"Aw, shucks, you didn't have to do that for lil' ol' me, doc!" the Engineer replied, smiling. Engineer felt himself warm inside, knowing he had such a dedicated companion to call his own.


End file.
